


【KK】最终日

by Soybeanmilk295



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: KinKi Kids - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:18:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soybeanmilk295/pseuds/Soybeanmilk295
Summary: 为了黄色废料硬熬出来一大堆没用剧情，各种预警，慎入





	【KK】最终日

1.

很冷，他的烟抽完了，吊灯一晃一晃，他抬起头来，看见上面日积月累熏蒸的烟油，光模糊成黑黄，他专注地看着，拴在裤子后面的一串钥匙随着他的动作轻响，在无声的长夜中微小又清脆，引起眼前的黑暗中不知来处的一声哼。他抬起头巡视，又无所谓地垂头，踹了一脚眼前老旧的木桌。嘎吱一声，尽头深处的杂声慢慢压下来，怪物们又重新闭上眼睛。

他有点困，还不到交班的时间，不抱希望地转头，没看见什么有趣的。墙，牢房，木桌，名册。他来的第二天就厌倦了。

这里是监狱。深入大陆腹地，到最近的城隔要三百公里，四周是广袤荒漠。这儿关着最罪大恶极的罪犯，刑期都在百年以上，绝大多数都服不了四分之一就死在牢里———牢里地面低矮，比外面潮湿，不处理卫生。且快到荒漠的冬季，监狱不供暖也不提供棉服。春天一到，不知能熬过几个。

不过这与他也没有什么关系罢了。

吊灯还在摇，北风的呼啸隐隐传进耳朵。他手指挠着干裂的嘴皮，想象中已经叼上了烟，此刻刚打着火，吸了第一口，烟簇拥着挤进肺里。翻动名册，目光停留在一个名字上———堂本刚，他看了半晌，抬起头，看向左侧第三个牢房，一样的黝黑深邃，像是黑暗中的水潭。那名字后面写着年龄—27岁，罪名—间谍和叛国。

他目光移开，又没什么让他感兴趣的东西了，他开始盯着墙角的蜘蛛。

烟没了…配给要下个月才来。听说最近前线吃紧，上周送菜来的人，车里只有卷心菜和萝卜。狱头说过几天会发午餐肉罐头…但，他只是想抽烟。

人不该有什么瘾。他幡然醒悟，在此时痛恨起自己少有的不自制来。

就在此时，左边传来沉闷的一声碰撞，他猛的抬起头，同时感受到黑暗中无数双睁开的眼睛，他看向左边第三个牢房。很快，又响了一声。

是镣铐和栅栏的碰撞。

“警官先生？”黑暗里，传来一声清晰的呼喊。

那声音很干净。柔软，带着鼻音，不太像是属于这里的声音，不幼稚，却让人想到孩子。叫人想起春樱，泉水，四月过剩泛滥的阳光，一些几乎消失在他记忆中的东西，他恍惚了一下，随之听到牢房中变得沉重的呼吸。像是野兽到了饭点。

他清清嗓子，站起来，走向左边第三间，皮鞋踏在砖石，钥匙在身后相互碰撞。

他走到那牢房的面前。

窗，这里有窗，开在靠近屋顶的地方，不到巴掌大。偶尔会逃进几缕叛逆的月光，现在只有不时闪过的监视大灯，但即使是这样，眼前被囚者的形容也不难被看清。头发打着小卷，面庞白皙干净，眼睛很大，闪着冷色调的光泽，直直看过来，像是水窝里的琉璃。黑白条纹的囚衣套在他身上有点大了，露出半个肩头，皮肤像苍白的瓷器，上面有像是一点墨痕一般的黑痣。

这可不像怪物。

他别开眼睛。

“晚上好，警官。”对面的人彬彬有礼。

“什么事。”

“我的房间里有老鼠，”对面的人诚恳地说，“我害怕。”

身周的深沉的黑暗沉默了一瞬，响起一声嗤笑，像是深潭掉进了一颗石子。对面的人却没有在意，只是专注地盯着他，像是他真能帮他解决问题。老鼠？他想，进了这的人会怕老鼠吗？

“一会儿就跑掉了。”他说。

“不会的，”那人缓慢而确定地摇头，“他们已经在我的家里造窝了。”

身边的笑声渐响，桀桀合着风声，如同恶鬼，不知哪个沙哑的声音响起来：“小姑娘，”他说，“你是犯了什么事进来的？偷花戴吗？”

黑暗中的众人张狂地笑成一片，潭水沸腾。

眼前的人却并不在意，只是安静着等待，然后说，“我是男人。”

他赶在其他人的挑衅之前张了口。

“抱歉。”他说，“我不能帮你。”

“没关系，谢谢警官。”求助者通情达理地点点头，“但即使没有你，我也会把老鼠赶出我的家的。”

他仍旧看着他，眼神很清亮，像是…

鹿。即使绿丛里跳跃的小鹿的样子在他的记忆中只有支离片影。战争已经太久了，记忆被摧毁成废墟，废墟上又一层废墟。但他仍能隐隐想起，那是躺在绿草之中的，刚生下来没多久的小鹿。骨骼柔韧，皮毛细软，瞳孔倒影着蓝天，那眼睛清澈而纯真。

…只是这里没有蓝天。

直到交班，他好像都能看到那双眼睛。

他垂着头把钥匙递给接班人，“秋山，”对方说，“上午打牌？”

不了，他摇头，“想睡”。

他耷拉着头走出去，一池暗暗躁动的黑水被留在他身后。走出监狱是更大的监狱，漆黑夜幕裹着苍白大地，一望无际，没有遮蔽，而没人能逃过荒漠的风。

想抽烟…他习惯性摸摸口袋，想。

2.

他们有人叫了女人。

听说狱头也出了钱。不知道是怎么送来的，是三百公里外的那个城的？用摩托？他翻身，还是能听到细小的乐声和女人的娇笑，从墙缝渗进来，这么远，这么冷，真有服务精神———他有些出神地想着。

上面整层都在狂欢。壁炉着得很旺，狱头发了午餐肉罐头，馅饼，汤，还有冷冻室里去年的奶油蛋糕。伏特加也有，但掺了水，他喝得出来。他装醉很擅长，却不敢过分，半迷糊着退出来，身上挂着舞女的丝袜，和一打幽怨的眼神。摇晃着走出去，一步一踉跄，走出狱头的视线，直到回到自己房间。睁着眼睛躺了很久，一直望着天花板出神，突然听到脚步声，放平呼吸，把身体跌下床一半，闭上眼，听到门被打开的声音。

“睡着了。”停在他面容上方，有人小声说。

“都快掉下床了，”另一个声音带着嘲笑的意味，“秋山的酒量一如既往的差。”

秋山确实是差的。他想。

“放那吧。”

窸窸窣窣的脚步声，他忍着没睁眼，直到声音消失，又过了很久很久，有五支烟，或者七支，他差点真的睡着。他终于睁眼，看向桌子的方向，刚才脚步声响起的地方，放了一块奶油蛋糕，和一罐午餐肉罐头。

他终于敢觉得困倦，沉沉睡去，第二天交班，听说昨晚有狱警死了。

“喝醉了回去，没人和他同行，路上摔了一跤，就死了。”交班的人唏嘘，“狱头说就埋在外面。”

他接钥匙的手停了停，“是吗？”

“秋山，你说他是怎么死的？”交班的人开始思维发散，“回房间不过是要上楼…他怎么死的？你说…他是不是泄露了什么消息？”

…

“我不知道。”他言简意赅。

中午，犯人都在劳作，给炮壳填上火药。并没有想象中危险——监工的狱警是这么说的，并没人知道自己做的是哪一环。

只有一个人不用，他看向名单上的备注，“堂本刚，此人极度危险，以防泄露机密，禁止参与军工制造。”

“你的蛋糕还没吃？”身边的人看见了他放在木桌上的蛋糕，“午餐肉呢？你该不会是素食主义吧？”

“下午吃。”他有点烦了，快速回答，“那明天见。”

他在走廊巡视。

一样的监狱，中午亮堂些，此刻没什么人。小窗有阳光打下来，灰尘飞舞，恍惚让人觉得干燥温暖，是适合午睡的所在，他皮鞋踏在地砖，左边第三个房间，没去工作的人蜷缩在床铺上睡着。

他看着那个身影，目光移到栏杆，瞳孔一缩。

上面挂着一串死老鼠。

“警官？”床上的人发出迷糊的声响，揉着眼睛坐起来，“中午好。”

你只同我一个人问好吗，他想。

“我杀死它们了，”结束午睡的犯人注意到他眼神停留的地方，解释到，“尽管很害怕，很恶心，但如果不想被他们吃掉。”

他无言以对，只能点头。

犯人笑笑，天亮着，他因此更清楚地看到犯人的脸。声音像是孩子，脸也像，圆圆的，眼睛也圆，笑起来就很天真。

“你吃蛋糕吗？”他看着犯人三角形的嘴，问了一句。

他和犯人隔着栏杆相对。

金属的食具不能送进去，于是只能他喂给他吃。他用叉子切下一小块，奶油融化了些，又像是豆腐渣——冷冻蛋糕的特征。想隔着栏杆的空隙尽可能送过去，犯人却没有只是干等着，犯人——堂本刚，很积极，凑近了栏杆，只看了一眼他伸出去的叉子，然后更久地注视他。接着也没有挪开视线，就这么看着他张开嘴，轻轻伸出粉色的舌头，慢慢卷上那一块失去形状的蛋糕。一点点，慢动作地，缠着那蛋糕下来，像是同蛋糕在接吻。奶油在他舌尖融化，乳白色的粘稠混着一点晶莹的唾液，于是堂本刚用嘴唇把蛋糕包住，轻轻咀嚼，又再次伸出舌头，舔上那空荡荡的叉子，舌尖抵在尖锐的地方，蹭掉那上面最后一点乳白色。

“怎么样？”他听到自己发干的声音。

“几乎尝不到朗姆酒的味道了，奶油也差强人意，果然是冷冻的。”堂本刚细细品尝，吞咽，很遗憾的样子，“不过甜点的作用就是甜，他够甜，这就够了。”

他不自觉放下心。

他喂了几口，堂本刚咀嚼得很细致，粉红色的唇舌就在他眼前动作，时而能看到雪白的牙齿和其后嫩红的咽喉深处。一块蛋糕吃的很慢，完食后在他的示意下，堂本刚舔掉了唇角粘上的奶油。

“想必即使是警官，有蛋糕吃也很不容易，”堂本刚温和地说，“谢谢你分给我。”

“…不是什么大事。”他垂下头，终于能不去看眼前的人。

“不知道怎么回事，”堂本刚注释着他，声音仍旧柔软，思考了一会，“…总觉得，这不是警官本来的样子。”

他僵了僵。

“那我应该是什么样子？”

“警官应该更帅气些。”他听见堂本刚说，“鼻梁更高…眼睛更黑亮…非常的英俊。”

他闭上眼睛，又睁开。

“你想错了，”他说，“我就长这样。”

“是吗？”堂本刚不太在意，眼睛垂着又扬起来，“那警官能凑近些吗？我想告诉警官一个秘密。”

他看着眼前的人，沉默了会，把耳朵凑上去。

堂本刚凑近了，唇靠近他，温暖的呼吸扑上他后颈，他不易察觉地打了个冷颤，堂本刚却没有立刻说出那秘密。他伸出舌头，隔着栏杆，像猫一样，小心地舔了舔他耳廓。湿润而柔软，粗糙的舌苔黏湿地蹭过他的皮肤，他打了一个激灵，电流顺着耳朵爬上脊背。

“你…”

“…警官你，是来救我的吗？”堂本刚小声问。

他瞬间冷静下来，止住身体的反应，还没来得及回答。

“…还是来杀我的？”后半句姗姗来迟。

他退后一步，堂本刚仍是原本的样子，脸上没什么表情，直直地看着他。

他没有反应，于是堂本刚歪了歪头，“这么说，都不是？”

他还是没有动作。

“真遗憾。”堂本刚摇摇头，下了逐客令，“那么，警官再见。”

3.

这之后什么都没发生。

本来就没什么事。但即使是他执勤，也什么都没有发生。左边的第三个牢房始终安静而沉默，他交班，执勤，回房，重复这个流程。堂本刚没再和他搭话，而冬天就快到了。

烟还是没来。他没预计停留这么久，所以没有存货。就当作是戒烟吧，他一边想着，一边计算着烟还有多久能送到。

听说战事又紧了，这次对面占了上风，这是下午和他交班的人说的。仗打了十年，对面好不容易占了一次上风。

“我们倒是不必慌，秋山，”那人耸肩，做出无所谓的样子，“我们这儿，无论如何也打不进来啊。”

嗯。他点头。

“总觉得秋山你不如以前爱说话了...”那人嘟囔。“对了，左数第三间，那位，你得替他洗洗。”

“洗洗？”他抬起眉毛。

“狱头要见他。”那人看向铺着稻草和薄被子的牢房，皱皱眉，“这儿嘛...很脏。”

“就只是见他？”他压着声音。

“谁知道，”那人冲他做出个你懂的眼神，“也许是要问情报，他犯的可是间谍罪。只不过要怎么‘严刑逼供’，我就不知道了。虽然以前没听说，但，他长得不是挺漂亮吗？”

他皱眉，“你是说...”

“总之，秋山你就把他洗干净，送过去，”那人不再说下去了，“晚上八点。”

“知道了。”他点头。

于是领着犯人去了自己的房间。

犯人原先也有集体洗浴的房间，但，热水不够供应到牢里了，再说，犯人，也不需要洗澡。

用钥匙开那把锁时，他能听到周围加粗的呼吸，“只是询问，”他这么大声说了一句，不知用来震慑谁，或者安慰谁。“他会回来的。”

而堂本刚则相当乖顺，坐在原地不动，垂着眉眼，手上的镣铐拴着铁球。他蹲下身，把铁球的锁解开，站起身来，堂本刚对他说“谢谢。”

“不是值得说谢谢的事。”他说。

他领着他去自己的房间，有小的浴室，和镜子。但镣铐并不能打开，于是堂本刚的手还是并拢低垂，他走在旁边，本来应该出手禁锢着堂本刚的肩，但不知怎的他恐惧于触碰。

路过回廊，是透的，穿堂风经过，堂本刚停下脚步，他也只好停下。

“警官有没有去过奈良？”注视着廊外看不见边际的荒野，堂本刚说。

“没有，”他说，“那是哪。”

“是我的家乡。有佛像，小鹿，低矮的房子和坡道。”堂本刚轻声说，“现在已经没有了。”

“...”

“警官你是帝国人吗？”堂本刚转头问他，顿了顿，笑笑，“不过既然是警官，肯定是帝国人了。”

他没有出声回答。

“但即使是帝国，战争开始后，又有多少城市和街道能保留下来呢？”

窗外的北风贴着荒野掠过，呼啸着穿过回廊，他裹着军服仍然打了个寒颤，而堂本刚只穿了一件囚衣。他不自觉地伸出手，像是要去触碰那裸露的肩头，堂本刚却突然惊喜地叫了一声。

“下雪了！”他说，“警官你看！”

他抬起头，零星的雪簌簌落下，被北风裹挟着乱飘，在监视灯的照射下，晶莹若玻璃的碎片，堂本刚痴迷地看着，几乎是一瞬间，眼中混合上悲伤和迷惘。

“警官，”他说，“我很想家。警官呢？会想家吗？”

“会。”沉默了一会，他轻轻点头。

他们离开回廊，来到他的小房间。

“你应该住过比这个好的多的房间，”他沉默了一会，轻声说，

“是。”堂本刚并不避讳，“我做到了帝国的参谋长。”

“那为什么要…”他情不自禁地问。

“你看，警官，”堂本刚转过身看着他，眼神无奈，“我不是说过了吗？”

“我很想家。”他再次说。

他们走进浴室，水管是铜制的，外面的一层锈成绿色，水也并不干净，他们站在镜子前，堂本刚掬水洗脸，用了他的香皂。

面庞清爽起来，堂本刚通过镜子注释自己，又看向他，“想刮胡子，”声音像是撒娇一样，“可以吗？”

他皱眉。

镜中人仍然拥有漂亮的面庞，即使有胡子，也是另一种漂亮。如果剃掉，便是有点过分的漂亮。更年轻，无害，柔嫩的漂亮，

“只是问询…”他试图解释。

“帮帮我吧，警官。”

于是他只能照做。

堂本刚坐在镜子前，他手握着剃刀。剃须泡用完了，只剩下半管剃须豪，他艰难地挤出来。攥着刀片的手在微微颤抖。

堂本刚顺从地扬起脸，闭上眼睛。他手靠近，薄薄的刀片贴在那柔软的肌肤上。只要一下，他就可以轻易划开眼前人的颈动脉。

他闭了闭眼睛，重新睁开，小心翼翼刮去那胡须，不让自己划伤他。

果然…他看着镜子里的清洁干净的堂本刚。更漂亮了，也更年轻了，像个无害雪白的团子。

“警官别这么看着我。”堂本刚笑着开口，“快八点了吧？”

他习惯性看向手腕，上面却空空如也，接下来才看向墙壁，还有二十分钟。

“我还想刷个牙。”堂本刚说，“这个我自己来就行。”

他站在背后，看见堂本刚艰难地并着手清理好自己，吐掉泡沫，呼吸间有冲鼻的薄荷味。转过头，似乎对清爽的感受很满意。

“警官，”堂本刚看着他，笑了，“既然好不容易…”

他没反应过来，囚犯就抬起了头，眼睛亮晶晶的，嘴唇吻上他的唇。那缓慢卷走蛋糕的粉色舌头裹着呛人的薄荷味侵入他，他下意识闭上眼，如同陷落进温柔的暴风雪。舌头不自觉推送出去，手终于箍住那单薄赤裸的肩头。

食指停的地方，好像正好是那颗痣。他下意识想着。

他们互相吮吸着，薄荷味从舌尖蔓延到深处，他不自觉用力，封住那唇不让他有空余呼吸，怀里的人身体微微颤抖，他们靠的更近，军服贴上囚衣。风的声音隔着窗响起来，雪越发大了，席卷着模糊掉视线，连荒野都遮蔽在纷乱的白色之中。

一会，他松开了堂本刚。堂本刚抬起头看他，微微喘着气，眼睛里有亮光，像是想说什么，又什么都没说。

“还有五分钟八点。”堂本刚最终说。

他皱眉。

堂本刚凑近，踮起脚尖，艰难地吻他眉心。

“以后别皱眉，”他轻声说，“送我过去吧，警官。”

4.  
十一点多了，还没回来。

他盯着那个空空的牢房，什么都没有，老鼠的尸体也已经被清理掉，他食指敲着木桌，抽烟的欲望到了这段时间的巅峰。

但很快到了午夜。接班的人来了，他把钥匙递给对方，磨蹭着准备起身时，看到几个人扛着些东西进来。

是狱头身边的人，他眯眼。

他们冲他抬下巴，“开门，”他们说，“堂本刚的房间。”

他眼看着那些人走进去，用鹅绒被代替稻草和薄被，清扫了地面，角落放了净水。

“规定说，牢房里不能...”他在接班的人不满的眼神示意里开口，却被立刻打断。

“这是狱头的命令，”那些人说，“他肯合作，就是帝国的朋友。”

走廊的前头，堂本刚被人簇拥着走进来，手仍然被禁锢着，肩上披着纯黑的圆领呢子披风，高贵而温暖，银扣上是帝国的徽纹。领子上一圈黑亮的皮毛裹着他的脸庞，是貂尾。

是狱头的...他皱眉。

堂本刚并没有看他，在狱头的随侍谄媚的笑容中，慢慢走进牢房，然后停下脚步，前面是那个100磅重的铁球，其中的一个走进去，用尽全力将那个铁球搬开。“以后您不用戴这个。”他冲堂本刚笑。

“客气。”堂本刚点头，“请告诉你们先生，我明天还会过去。”

随侍惊喜，“我会转告，请您早点休息。”

堂本刚点头，合衣躺在变舒适的床铺上，自始至终没有看他一眼。

再见是第二天中午，众人去干活，堂本刚裹着披风躺着，闭着眼睛，用指尖有节奏地敲着床板。

隔了一会才发现他，“警官，”他半睁开眼睛，声音懒洋洋的，“午安。”

“...你没事吧？”他皱眉看着堂本刚，原本裸露的皮肤已经被黑色的披风全部遮住了。

“我给了警官很多机会杀我，”堂本刚重新闭上眼睛，“现在已经迟了哦。”

“我为什么要杀你？”他不禁将眉皱得更紧了。

“警官是在东边受训的吗？”堂本刚闭着眼，正午的阳光从小窗穿过，打在他脸上，他脸上带着惬意，像是躺在春日的草坪上，“我也是。小卖部的炒面面包很好吃对吧？不过警官看上去不是会让老板娘多加美乃滋的人，有点遗憾。”

“你...”

“走路的习惯，说话的方式，伪装的招数，甚至是曾有过同样型号的传讯手表...警官，我都认得的。像是记得自己的家一样，记得。”

空气安静的落针可闻。

“你明明知道...”他艰难地开口。

“我很想家，”堂本刚说，“可我也很怕死。”

他不说话了。

“我不会说的，”堂本刚轻声说，“所以警官能告诉我吗？你的名字。”

“秋山。”他硬着脖子说。

“怎么可能，”堂本刚笑着摇头，“这么平常的名字，怎么配的上你？”

“光一...”他沉默了一会，挫败地叹气，“堂本光一。”

“光一...”堂本刚喃喃着，“真是个好名字。”

“这样就足够了。”堂本刚最终说。

之后他没什么机会见堂本刚。每天有不同的人送堂本刚去狱头的房间，回来的时候他总是看起来很疲惫，带犯人去军工厂时听到其他狱警的闲话，说堂本刚是狱头新的禁脔。“他好久没这么喜欢过一个人了。”他们都这么说。

谁又不是呢？

香烟送来了，他分到了一条。一根接一根地抽，回过神来已经去了一半，他用午餐肉罐头和交班的人换了半条，日子也就将就过下来。

最近没什么前线的消息传过来，送菜的人说是年关将近，局势正焦灼着。

“需要突破点，”菜车司机每天听车内广播的军事频道，分析得头头是道，“帝国需要掌握敌方的关键情报！”

他帮忙把卷心菜和萝卜搬下车，心中想着怎么办。

他已经错过了“归巢”的时间，他想着。但即使“归巢”，也没有拿到“宝石”。那么回不回去又有什么所谓？

他对“那个地方”，并不像堂本刚一样有那么细致的记忆。

他是最快从那个地方毕业的。之前的最短纪录是堂本刚，两年半，而他只用了一年半。除了潜伏与伪装的分数他没有堂本刚高，其余的分数都是满分，与堂本刚持平。而格斗的分数他是满分，高出堂本刚两分。

只是他那时候不知道那个用来激励所有人的“24号学员”是堂本刚，“24号”对他来说，是个模糊的需要赶超的影子。

24号毕业后就进入了军情处，接下来就失去了联络。五年后，帝国一位不知来处的参谋长崛起，成为帝国大将军身边最为信任的左膀右臂，在他的协助下，帝国赢下无数场战役，所到之处生灵涂炭，化为焦土，大片满目疮痍的城池划入帝国的版图，那也是帝国最为辉煌的时光。接下来就是数场原因未知的败仗，帝国像是中了诅咒一样节节败退，战争开始以来第一次被他们夺回了城池。他那时在西边，跟在司令的身边学习，战事的局势在他眼前明朗起来，所有人都认为是他们的时运回来了，但他知道那些在战事开始前一晚才送到的情报的价值。毕业前教官曾说，24号适合远伏，而他适合做将军。他曾短暂地为此燃起过热血，仿佛能看到自己同面容模糊的24号在版图前共执棋，只是他还是个无法左右局势的小小副官，想与24号执掌天下，还得更往上爬。

好景不长。帝国风头无两的参谋长于今年年中被捕，帝国最高军事法庭审判，通敌间谍，叛国，然后被秘密关押。情报断流，胜利的曙光再次渺茫，他也被指派了新的任务，处死24号。

他没有问为什么不是救他出来。他们在第一节课就学过，忠诚是相对的，只有死人才能保守秘密。

更何况那是24号。在帝国他是参谋长，那么在他们这边，他的地位则一定比参谋长更高。而他们显然已经输不起了。

他点燃一支烟，把自己隐藏在云雾中。

窗外又下雪了，只有沙沙的声音，什么都看不见。他盯着那风雪，少有地觉得有点累了。

是谁最先管那个地方叫“巢”的？他想着。想捕杀鸟儿的，能被称为巢吗？

也不过是另一个工厂。他们像是另一种形式上的炮弹。

所以也不过是另一种形式上的监狱。

他们从来没逃出过监狱。

5.

也就是年关过...他对时间的流动有点模糊了。用于伪装的材料闷了太久，他连怎么笑都有点忘了。送菜的两口子生了小孩，来的时候副驾上不再有那个笑着的妇人。他从男人手里接过卷心菜，男人满面红光。

“帝国快赢了！”男人说，“这是双喜临门，双喜临门！”

不，他想，一个新生命的诞生和无数旧生命的死去所代表的不能是同一种喜悦。

“小哥你也高兴点，”男人用胳膊肘撞他，“战争快结束了！”

他竭尽全力没让自己的拳头落在男人头上。

他快速回去，皮鞋踏在砖上，发出铿锵的声音，他想起自己没日没夜训练的时光，远处的非固定靶一个一个倒下，耳边教官的声音尖锐刺耳，“冲，想象那是帝国的杂种！”然后他冲入夜色，没人能比他还要快。转眼又是堂本刚笑着的样子，柔软的身体裹着薄薄的条纹囚衣，肩头有墨痕一般的圆痣。眼睛清澈，嘴唇像樱花般轻柔。叫人想到春樱，泉水，四月过剩泛滥的阳光，许多已经快要消失在他记忆中的东西。

他走到了左数第三个牢房，打开了那门。

“出来，”他垂着头，“狱头找你。”

堂本刚毫无反抗，随着他的话音站起来。

回廊里，他几乎是粗暴地拖着堂本刚前行，那军装披风方便了他，他毫不避讳地拎着堂本刚的领子，到了他的房间，他开了门，把堂本刚一把甩进去，堂本刚踉跄了几下才站稳，仍然用安静的眼神看着他，他重重合上身后的门，猛得将堂本刚推到椅子上，手捏掐住那光滑细嫩的脖颈。

“你说什么了？”他听到自己卡在失控的暴怒边缘冷漠的声音，“你和狱头，说什么了？”

堂本刚的脸慢慢涨红，却仍然安静地盯着他，眼睛巡视过他的眉宇，嘴唇一张一合，却只漏出几句气音，他减少了些力道，“什么？”

“...想看光一真正的样子，”堂本刚专注地看着他，像是所有对情人恋恋不舍的人，“就不能给我看看嘛？”

他咬着牙，再次扼住那完全暴露在他眼前的咽喉，脆弱的颈骨在他掌心，堂本刚呼吸的通路被完全堵住，因为痛苦呛出几声咳嗽，“你给我老实点！”他想着刑讯逼供的课上老师的示范，低吼着，“我再问一遍，你，和他，到底说什么了？！”

“有...意义吗？”堂本刚脸色有点发紫，艰难地挤出几个字，“不管我说了什么，现在不都已经迟了吗？”

“你，”他瞪圆了眼睛，额角的青筋跳动，“你知道你做了什么吗？”

那不是你的家吗？

趁着他不自觉松手的功夫，眼前人很快就开始小口小口呼吸。像是从前的资料上写着的，他想，24号学员，看起来很脆弱，什么都能把他轻易毁掉，但多少次以为他要完蛋了，他却总还是能站起来。像是青草一样生生不息。

“光一，”眼前的人依恋地用脸颊蹭蹭他掐着他脖子的掌心，“先别想这些了，好吗？”

他的声音像水一样温柔。

“你也是从那里出来的，你知道的，不是吗？”

“仗已经打了十年了...你累吗？光一？”

“我累了。我想睡觉，想吃好吃的东西，想唱歌。”

“战争开始前，我才刚开始学吉他呢。光一，你有弹过吉他吗？”

他恍住了，像是已经察觉到他的败退一般，在他不注意的时候，堂本刚又一次悄悄夺回了主动权。他艰难地凑近，抬起头，贴上他的唇，是冰冷的。他手颤抖了一下，却还是不由自主地闭上眼睛吻住，手掌慢慢僵硬地触碰过那有迷人曲线的腰背，滑到那柔软的臀，堂本刚身上的披风掉在地下，发出沉闷的一声响。

他着迷地去吻刚，没人去管那名贵的披风。风雪不知是多少次掠过窗柩，耳边的杂音像是错频的收音机，他们什么都看不到，什么也听不到。他把堂本刚推到床上，低下头看他，那圆圆的眼睛有着闪烁的水光，冲他轻轻眨眼，里面倒映着灯和他自己的影子。他捏着那下巴，迫使刚更高抬起头来，然后他碾上去，细细的啃咬，居高临下地掠夺掉唇舌间的津液，刚被亲的不能呼吸，禁锢的手颤巍巍地抬起来想抓他的衬衣，被他用力攥住，许久，他松开那唇，刚大口地喘息，他又伸手捏住那泛红的脸颊，不让刚的嘴巴合上。在他的目光里，晶莹的唾液从刚唇角渗出来，他看着他，眼角泛红，眼里有暧昧的水光，口齿不清地喊他的名字，“光一…”

“你诱惑我，”光一笑笑，眼中的意乱情迷消散，脸上是说不出的冷漠，被精心塑造的平凡五官里冲出些压不住的气韵，“果然是第一名，你，24号。”

刚无法说话，嘴角的唾液不受控制地沿着脸颊流下去，在昏黄的灯下闪着暧昧的光泽，狼狈，色情又崩坏，光一带着些有些扭曲的兴奋欣赏这一幕，又带着不知从各处而来的愤怒。

“不愧是你，”他把脸贴上去，与堂本刚额头抵着额头，“恐怕用来交换的不止是情报，还有身体？我在这方面又怎么能赢你？”

每天，是每天，每天他都盯着那个排行榜上的最高的名字。射击最高记录，游泳和潜水最长记录，毒药学，军事战略与对策，情报收集与传输，他盯着那个名字，然后一一去并肩甚至超过，唯有那一门课，潜伏和伪装。他不是不好，但他一定没有24号好，当时的老师说，只要24号想，任何人都会相信自己已经与他坠入爱河。

而自己又何尝不是？

“你惹上我了，”光一抵着他的鼻尖，声音低沉若爱语，深处却酝着将喷的火山，“你从一开始就不应该和我搭话，这是你犯的最大的错。我会很过分，但你已经不能后悔了。”

他松开刚的脸颊，手捏着他被禁锢的手腕举起来，绕过床头的铁杆挂住，把刚拴在那上面。镣铐与铁杆清脆地碰撞，刚的双臂高举过头，失去所有挣扎的机会，他双手握着刚细瘦的腰肢，将那宽松的囚衣猛地推上去，完全露出刚的胸膛，空气仍有些冷，刚打了个寒战，光一低头欣赏了下，然后一口咬上胸前的殷红。刚的身体猛得一颤，不受控制地叫了出来，被拴着的手腕碰上栏杆发出叮铃咣当的响声，光一抬起头，看刚瞬间挺立涨大的乳头，上面粘着他的津液，带着情色的光泽。电流不稳，灯光闪灭了一瞬，刚不自觉闭眼，他埋下身，用牙齿耐心地细细研磨那红肿的乳头，舌头卷着乳尖吮吸，刚被吸得发疼，更难堪的是叫人羞耻的空虚正一点点从胸腔深处漫上来，刚难耐地绷紧脊背，却无法伸手推拒，拼命咬着嘴唇，还是泄出难耐的喘息，光一仍然含着他的乳，嘴角却高高的翘起来，“原来你这么敏感，”他含糊地说，“那接下来你可怎么受得了？”

刚隐隐有些害怕。男人的重量是切实的，压在他身上让呼吸变得沉重，他被教授了无数种方法脱困，但其中不包括被人拴在床上这个前提。此时此刻压在他身上的男人剥夺了他反抗能力，他少有完全失去对双手控制权的时刻，不能动弹，无计可施，这个认知叫人新鲜又恐惧。明明被剥夺了对身体的控制，可反抗的意志却和想臣服的欲望交融，他咽口唾沫，恐怖兴奋地发颤。光一用手揉捻着他胸前的绵软，舔舐，亲吻，撕咬，他呼吸不自觉加快了，下身无法自抑地起了反应，光一起身居高临下地注视着他的耻态，然后在他的眼中，慢慢剥下他的裤子，然后是底裤。半硬的性器弹出来，顶端已经渗出点稀薄的液体，沾湿卷曲的耻毛，光一似笑非笑地打量着，他难耐地闭上眼睛，明白自己终于赤裸完全地暴露在男人的目光中，而光一的眼神像是在看橱窗里的展品。那么我价值几何？他鬼使神差地想，你会买下我吗？下意识想伸手去遮，却忘了自己已经被栓住了，根本不可能去遮羞。夹紧双腿，却被光一带着枪茧的大手猛地握住了性器，他难以控制地泄出半声喘息，大腿颤抖着僵住。

“害羞？”光一用掌心虚虚地握着他，轻轻抚摸过柱身，粗糙的拇指在马眼摩擦，“明明就很漂亮啊。”

漂亮...吗。

他的脚趾在床单上攒动，把平整的床单挫出褶皱。光一笑着盯着他，就那么慢慢加快撸动的速度，他的呼吸不受控制地逐渐加快，可就在他快要射出来的时候，光一又放慢了速度。他被吊在原地，喷发的冲动进退维谷，无限拉长，就这么加快又放慢，反复多次，刚真的要受不了了。他眼睛赤红，下身硬的发疼，因为难堪和难耐，泪水已经不知什么时候涌上了眼眶，他没法用手去解决，光一却好整以暇地完全停止了动作，欣赏他通红的身体和颤抖的性器，如同他任何一点生理反应都是有趣的风景。

“光一，你…帮帮我，”万分羞耻，他还是开口祈求，“我想射出来...你帮帮我。”

“想射？”光一笑笑，“可以啊。”

他已经全身上下都赤裸了，而光一身上的穿戴仍然整整齐齐，帝国军服的衬衫风纪扣扣到了最后一颗，显得冷漠而禁欲，他饶有兴味地抱着胳膊看着没法射出来的刚，手腕的袖扣闪着银光，“我会让你射的。”他说。

光一短暂地离开，回来的时候抱着半罐凡士林，是发给狱警用的，光一一直束之高阁。他在刚有些发怵的目光里，慢慢拧开那罐子，食指伸进去，粘上一坨乳白的膏体。

刚盯着他的指头，终于明白他想做什么。

“你…”他艰难地想要并起腿，这有点过了。

“刚不愿意？”光一看着他，“可这样我就不会杀你，你能去祈求狱头活命，为什么不能求我？”

刚咬着嘴唇，光一左手再次凑上来，握着他已经涨的发疼的性器，缓慢撸动起来。

“而且你想射，不是吗？”他声音低沉，如同蛊惑。

他被触碰到的一瞬间就浑身打战，随着手的动作不受控制地呻吟起来，脑子一团浆糊，所有筹划和思维都不听使唤，只是想要射出来。而果然在关键的时刻那人又停下了，他就是在这么他。“张开腿，”那声音带着命令的语气响在他耳边。他无力再反抗，大腿颤抖着张开，把自己柔软的入口暴露在光一面前。

“真好看。”在他因为羞耻而错开的目光里，光一看着他淋漓湿润的阴部，从性器顶端流出透明的液体，粘上耻毛，又流到下面粉色的穴口，即使那里此刻仍然禁闭着，光一把指尖的凡士林抹在上面，耐心揉搓着等着乳化，然后将一个指节探了进去。

堂本刚浑身一绷，异物感让他忘了自己被囚禁，剧烈挣扎，手腕被镣铐拉扯着，又颤抖着缩回来，光一的指节攒动着伸进去，刚的脚趾僵直又蜷缩，“你...”他憋出半声，却说不下去了。

“我去过奈良。”光一抽动着手指，“小时候和父母姐姐家族旅行。在奈良公园喂过新生下来的小鹿，不知怎么被母鹿追着跑。在春日大社写过绘马，钻过东大寺大殿柱子下的洞。小时候不喜欢那，总觉得佛寺太多，没什么意思，长大才明白那是个极好的地方。”

刚的后穴被一点点撑开，他目光涣散，视野里的灯融化成圆盘，是啊，他想，是个很好的地方。光一的手指插入到更深更隐秘的地方，他被一点点唤醒，从前他不知道自己的身体会有缺口，随着抽动，空虚顺着尾椎一点点爬上来，身下的床铺像是沸腾的冰水，他脚趾挣了两下，觉得自己快要漏光了。光一的声音悠悠地响在他耳边，

“你不想家吗？”光一挤进第二根手指，“你不想吗？”

怎么不想啊，他喘息着，每天都在想啊。

“等战争结束了，你带我回去好不好？”光一低沉的声音响在他耳边。

他浑身僵住。

“带我好好逛逛，”光一轻声说，“然后教我弹吉他，好不好。”

说什么傻话啊，他想，怎么会有那一天？

可他不由自主地幻想起来。他和光一漫步在小路，坡道和窄窄的街，手有时牵着有时松开，从清晨走到日暮，影子彼此重叠，直到远处寺院的钟声响起。他们不害怕，不恐惧，不急切，不追逐，时光水一样没过他们的脚踝，流经他们，然后汇聚成阳光下闪光的溪流。

他眼泪顺着眼眶流下来，被光一吮掉，一边插入第三根手指，一边动作着，一边不急不缓地吻着他。

“你赢了，”光一的声音响在他耳边，带着自暴自弃的挫败，“我杀不了你。”

“所以我爱你。”

三支手指一齐抽出来，带出粘稠的肠液，他的后穴一开一合抽动着，早已经准备好了接纳更大的物事，而前面的性器还硬着，空虚把他逼得发狂，他扭动着身体，求说爱他的人怜悯他，“进来，”他说，“求你，进来。”

光一有条不紊地慢慢解开自己的皮带，“我是谁？”他问，“你让谁进来？”

“光一，”刚哆嗦着喊出他的名字，“光一，求你。”

光一不再询问，遵循他的意志，解开裤子，早已经硬了的硕大性器弹出来，欺压而上，整根没入。狭窄的肠道被捅开，褶皱被埋在他身体里的炙热一气抻平，他大口大口地喘气，眼前一阵阵发黑，他像是被刺穿，被劈开，双手想抓着什么，却只是在镣铐的禁锢里徒劳地抽动，光一握着他的腰，慢慢抽动起来，然后渐渐加快抽送的频率。

痛，很痛，身体的最深处被打开，他一次次被填满，不能更深了，他摇着头，发出哀求的呜咽，可光一毫不迟疑，一次又一次用力顶弄，每一下都操到最深处，他被拴在床上动弹不得，光一索性掰开他的大腿，握着他细瘦的脚腕，把他的脚架在自己的肩膀上。他的臀部高高地翘起来，红肿的后穴更深地含住光一的东西，身体从未有人光临过的地方此刻被满当当地塞住了，光一挺着腰用力顶弄起来，囊袋拍打在臀部，液体被抽打成泡沫，淫靡而响亮的水声响在他耳边，陌生的快感欺上，他不受控制地呻吟出声，如同融化的蜜糖，抽插的频率越来越快，叫人头皮发麻的快感让他发出濒临崩溃的哭腔，光一眼睛发红，更狠得操进去，他身体一下一下摇晃，镣铐和栏杆发出刺耳的摩擦声，但那疼痛已经不再让人难受了。被控制着禁锢着无法挣脱，一切都只能交给插入他的男人，他想到这个事实更加兴奋，只想要身上的人完全地占有自己。后穴被插得通红，交合的地方有黏液淌下来，他早已经失了神，大腿胡乱缠住光一的脊背，索求着更多。

窗外的雪模糊了所有，他们在人不知的角落被雪掩去踪迹，窗外是无尽的荒芜和冰冷，而房间内是交缠在一起的火热躯体，拴着镣铐的床发出吱呀的声音，他们浑不在意，短暂忘却了那些日复一日悬在他们头顶的东西，巢穴，任务，战争。刚嘶哑地喊着光一的名字，让自己从心到身体都只有光一一个人，他只想被更深更猛地操干，或许此时此刻和光一一起死在这张床上也没关系的，光一一次次插入，后穴汁水淋漓，穴口的软肉被操翻了出来，刚呼吸越来越急促，一次次抽插把他带上顶峰，直到浑身一个哆嗦，嘶哑地嗓子喊出了声，挺立着顶在光一小腹上的性器喷出了一把精液，斑驳地落在光一的腹肌上，灭顶的快感叫他眼前发白，紧接着，后穴涌出一股热流，他的呻吟连不成句，一瞬间爽到失去意识。

光一又在他身上顶了几下，然后一股脑射了进去，从他身体里退出来时，已经被完全干软的后穴一抽一抽流出粘稠的液体，他的肠液混合着光一的精液。光一把拴着他的镣铐从铁杆上拿下来，又把他的胳膊套在自己的脖子上，把他的大腿盘在自己腰间，把他抵在墙上，就那样重新进入了他。敏感的后穴一碰就颤抖着流出水来，光一操得用力，以至于他明明以为自己已经足够了，却还是不受控制地叫出了声。身下没有什么支撑，只能被光一更深地贯穿，他埋进光一的脖颈，张着嘴无声地呜咽，眼睛失了焦，被源源不绝的快感折磨，直到再次射出来。

他们不知道做了多少次，几乎忘记了时间的流逝，房间到处都湿漉漉的，堂本刚最后已经什么都射不出来了，他们依偎在床上，光一搂着他亲吻，一遍遍亲他的眼睛，耳朵，他手指同样位置的枪茧，他右胸训练留下的疤痕。

“舒服吗？”光一拨开他沾着汗水的刘海。

他实在不能否认，脸颊带着餍足的红润，点点头。

光一慢慢凑近，抵着他的额头，“所以说啊，只知道我的名字怎么够？”

“收手吧，好吗？”光一一下一下抚摸他的头发，“从前做过什么都好，我们通通都忘了，好不好？”

“以后你只和我一起，好吗？”

他心酸胀得发疼，几乎要落下泪来，“好啊”，他颤抖地说。

光一与他接吻，唇舌甜蜜地粘连，良久才分开，然后他们满足地偎着彼此，时光寂静下去，像是没有终点。

他看着与他紧紧搂抱着的光一，突然想如果自己和他是同届该怎么办？如果那个时候就遇到他，自己还会不会那么努力地训练，然后奋不顾身地跳入黑暗之中呢？

“光一...”他轻轻地喊，光一抬起眼睛，眸子黑亮。

他的手仍然被镣铐圈着，此刻正搂着光一的脖子，他们赤裸相对，此时没人比他们靠的更近，“我...”他慢慢张开口，光一就静静注视着他，等着他说。

就在这时，一根冰冷的针轻轻刺入光一的颈动脉。那针很细，刺入人体基本没什么感觉，用于短暂麻醉，因为体积小，可以藏在手腕皮肤下面，即使搜身也不会被人发现。

光一的脑海最后涌上这些情报，然后就陷入了昏睡。

6.

今天的警备少了不止一点，光一冲进牢房时竟然没有人守着，牢房里的犯人怨声载道，因为已经过了晚饭的时间很久还没有人来分配伙食，光一无视那些声音，快步冲到左手第三间牢前，那里面什么都没有。

他一拳重重锤在栏杆上，发出巨大的震动。

该死，他想，还是被他给跑了，堂本刚，真不愧是你啊。

醒的时候头剧痛无比，记忆也有短暂的混乱，反应了两秒快速坐起来，床上果然什么都没有，他们留下的湿润痕迹还没干，堂本刚却已经不知所踪。那副他自以为强力可靠的镣铐解开扔在桌上，像是在嘲笑他的自作聪明。

...他怎么会真的就那么天真地以为堂本刚没有反抗能力？他简直想把几小时前的自己拖出来暴揍一顿，那可是多少年霸榜的第一名24号！

挂在裤腰上的钥匙也不见了，显而易见已经被带走了。

他匆匆套上衣服出来，扶着剧痛的头冲上走廊，可奇怪的是，即使他消失了这么久也没人觉得奇怪，遇到的所有人都行色匆匆，像是被交付了任务。

不抱希望去监狱看了一圈，也果然没看到人。堂本刚怎么可能乖乖再回那里去？

“秋山？”走廊里，与他交班的人看见了他，“你怎么还在这？”

“...昨天拿了库房的伏特加，不小心，喝多了。”他反应了一秒才用“秋山”的声音回话，“不小心睡着了，兄弟不要告诉狱头啊。这是怎么了，我看牢房里怎么没人？大家要去哪？”

那人居然也没有怀疑，信服地点头，还拍了他一下，“嘿，秋山，你真傻。偷什么酒啊？以后有数不尽的酒能喝了！帝国快赢了！我们要跟着将军回都城领赏呢！这种时候，谁还管那些犯人啊！”

光一皱起眉，“你说什么？将军？”

“就是狱头，”交班的人用手臂撞撞他，“提前叫嘛。况且你不知道？狱头到这之前，本来就是负责清扫对面西边的将军啊！”

“对面...西边？”他愣住了。

“对啊！”接班的人点点头，眼睛里写着崇拜，“你不知道？十年前那场传奇战役，将军只用了二十天，把对面西边全部推平！两府五县！一个不留！虽说...违反条例，死了不少平民，但，谁让他们是对面的人呢？和帝国作对，那不是倒霉吗？”

交班的人说得唾沫横飞，光一垂在身侧的手却越攥越紧。

他怎么会不知道？那场把春樱，泉水，四月过剩泛滥的阳光，全部变成只存在于他记忆中的东西的战争，让他失去一切，只剩下自己一个人，让他从此不再是一个人，而变成一把刀，一个工厂中造出来的炮弹的，那场战争。

“就是因为死了太多平民，将军才被罚到这的，”交班的人总结，“不过现在可不一定了，将军从那个堂本刚嘴里问出了对面的关键情报，现在，帝国就快赢了！将军当记首功！”

光一厌烦了，伸出手击上他的后颈，交班的人软绵绵地倒下去。光一迈步离开，心中的杂乱的想法快要冲破身体。

狱头到底知道了什么？现在的战局到底如何？堂本刚呢？到底在哪？

他快步走着，却突然停住了脚步。

...只是要逃开他，为什么要拿钥匙？若是已经叛变帝国，这里的哪扇门不会为他敞开？

更何况...

堂本刚曾是帝国总参谋长...他会不知道吗？狱头，就是当年的“西征大将军”？

那是他的家...他或许什么都骗他了，但他说想家。他不相信那是骗他的。

糟了。

他快速回身跑去。

他怎么这么傻？光一想着，他根本就是被堂本刚全盘欺骗了。甚至连一开始堂本刚没有被关押在帝国都城，而是被押解到这个偏远荒漠中的监狱这件事，估计都是堂本刚自己暗中促成的。

他从一开始就被堂本刚识破了，如果堂本刚想，早就可以解决掉他，用尽各种手段，反正24号多得是手段，又怎么会把他留到现在？

还说那么多废话。什么想家，什么要记住光一的名字，什么想看光一真正的样子，该死，该死。

为什么要说那些废话？他快速奔跑着，胸中的思绪快把他撑到爆炸，你明明根本没准备要活着？为什么要说那些废话？

他说了爱你，堂本刚却没对他说爱你。是因为知道自己会做不到吗？

蠢死了，什么24号啊，他想，堂本刚料到了他提供的假情报会把监狱搞得一团乱，警备减少，或许他能悄无声息混到狱头那一层，可是，可是，狱头比所有人想得要危险的太多，他到底怎么就天真地认为凭他自己可以解决？？

这样的混乱不会再有，如果他是堂本刚他也会选择在这一天执行计划，可是...

蠢死了，世界上最蠢的计划！如果他是教官，根本不会让这样的人毕业！就把他永远留在那里受训，天天买小卖部的炒面面包吃，像傻瓜一样加海量的美乃滋，吃成胖猪！

笨蛋！

他用尽了平生最快的速度冲上台阶，比从前训练时拼命想要超过堂本刚还要快。因为他前面的不再是那个面容模糊的24号，是被他搂在怀里亲吻，操干得后穴红肿，用嘶哑的声音喊他名字，答应他会带他回家的堂本刚。

再快点，快点。

与此同时，狱头的房间，壁炉烧的正旺，地上铺着精致的织绒地毯，沙发的制地是顶级的羊羔皮，房间里散发着鼠尾草和薰衣草的香气，只是有人让这里失去平静，一个人被猛地掼到地上，撞到了摆设的骑士盔甲，沉重的金属盔甲四分五裂砸在他身上，他痛得嘶了一声，额角流出血来。

“堂本刚，”不远处的狱头慢慢活动着手腕，“我没想到你会这样来。”

刚蜷缩在地上，一点点坐起来，身上被摔出了青紫。他还穿着囚衣，露出半个肩头，只是白皙的脖颈和胸口此时落满斑驳的吻痕，狱头的眼神巡视过他的身体，眼中的暴戾更甚。

我对你不好吗？”他用森严的声音质问，“即使那样你都没有同意，所以呢，这是谁留下的？到底是谁，谁被你接纳了？”

“用不着你管。”刚终于站起来，慢慢活动着受伤的胳膊，“和他没关系。这是我们两个之间的事。”

狱头看他的眼神里带着怜悯，“你真以为你能伤我吗？还是说你以为我真的找不到他是谁？你们的人，都是废物，上个月我才杀了一个。”

刚的嘴角高高扬起，带着骄傲，“是吗？”他笑，“可是你杀错人了。他很优秀，比我更优秀，你根本没发现他是谁，你也永远不会知道他是谁了。”

狱头的眉毛皱起来，堂本刚仍然用挑衅的眼神看着他，他加快脚步，快速冲过来，一把掐住了刚的脖子。

“你信不信，我现在就能把你按在床上操？不管他是怎么操你的，我都能让你痛苦到完全忘记他给你的。”

刚不能说话，眼神却仍然晶亮而闪烁，像是在说你什么都不是，世界上没人能超过他。

就在此时，堂本刚的嘴角流出血来，顺着面颊流到脖颈，狱头吓了一跳，他确实是恨不得立刻把眼前的人生吞活剥，但却不能让他真的死了，比起他的禁脔，堂本刚更重要的价值是他身上的情报。他立刻松了手，“你要咬舌自尽？警卫！警卫！”

堂本刚的脸上扬起一个狡黠的笑容，他紧紧抿着嘴，像是栽倒了一般倒向狱头，狱头不禁伸手托住他，却见他猛地抬起头。

窗外多日的雪停下了，月亮瑟缩地爬上了天空，银色的光辉照进来，狱头看清了堂本刚鲜红的舌尖上闪着寒光的小小的刀片，那刀片相当锋利，把他的口腔和舌头割的全是伤口，鲜血淋漓，而他就这么含着刀片，和自己说了那么久的话。

但他顾不上震惊了，因为那刀片已经划开了他的动脉，伤口又深又精准，鲜血喷射，他有些费解地去捂，却发现无法止住。

“你...”那刀也割开了他的气管。

光一猛得推开门，月光映照下，狱头的血正喷涌着，溅了堂本刚一身，他瞪大了眼睛。而堂本刚巍然不动，牙齿咬着刀片，静静看着眼前的人。脸上的血还带着温度，面前的人脸上残留着震惊和费解，一点点向后仰，最后轰然倒塌，鲜血渗入地毯，美丽的纹路被糊成一片鲜红。

他死了，狱头，死了，“西征大将军”，死了。

刚仍然站着不动，光一冲上去，“你没事吧？”他先看到刚身上大大小小的伤口，和鲜血淋漓的唇齿，“刚？你怎么样？”

刚一下子卸掉了身上的力气，软在他怀里。

“帝国不会赢的，”他半阖着眼睛，“不如说，他们这次真的要走上末路了。”

“你别说了，”光一心疼地看着他一个字吐一口血沫，从背后搂住他，“你杀人怎么和别人不一样，是先伤自己呢？”

“因为我格斗不好啊。”刚的眼睛完全闭上了，他已经太累了，看到仇人死在眼前，他紧绷的那根弦终于放松下来，以至于突然意识到身体已经不能动弹了，“正经的学不会，只能多学这种不光明正大的小手段...不过光一的格斗应该不错吧？这样我以后就不用担心了。”

光一把他搂在怀里，从沙发上拽下狱头的绒毯把他好好裹起来，“嗯，”他点头，“你以后都别担心了。”

刚在他怀里点点头，“虽然我答应了带你回家，但一时半会儿估计还是不行...所以，你能不能先带我走？等明年开春，我，我再带你回家...”

他本来没想着能活，说答应，都是哄小孩玩的，但没想到活下来了，那就得兑现诺言。只是，得好好准备准备，他有很多想和光一说的话，有很多想给光一看的东西，他原本以为自己没机会的...

他失去了意识，陷入昏睡之中。

光一吻住他眉心，搂紧他，在他耳边低低地答应，

“好啊。”

后记：

帝国位于荒漠的监狱当天燃起了冲天大火，据说是因为军工厂的火药爆炸，火烧了三天三夜，火光将荒漠的天染得通红，漫天暴雪飘散在火海之上，几百里外的城都能看到那近乎虚幻的壮丽的美景。那古老的监狱在火海中化为齑粉，无人生还。

旧的帝国倒下，曾经受欺压的国变成新的帝国出现，权力新一轮更替，一切同从前相同也不同，但总归元气大伤，平民有几十年的太平日子可过。

新的帝国用了很长时间找两个为帝国做出卓越贡献的开国功臣，他们被称为将军，身上披着浩浩战功，但找了很久也没能找到。听说他们在战争结束前曾潜伏在最危险的地方，所以也有人猜他们已经死了。

也有人不同意，声称自己见过荒漠那场大火的漏网之鱼，一个面容平凡的人骑着摩托，背后坐着个裹着绒毯的人，依靠着他的脊背睡着，他们一路疾驰，扬起一人高的沙尘，驰向西边，背后火光冲天。

那是他们旧的人生的最终日。

也会是他们新生命的起始。


End file.
